Conventional sucker rod pumps including tubing pumps and insert pumps include a pump plunger which reciprocates inside a pump barrel. The reciprocating pump plunger creates a pressure differential which draws hydrocarbons and other well fluids from a subterranean well to a suitable storage reservoir which may be located at ground level. One of the problems commonly encountered in the operation of conventional sucker rod pumps is that of blowback or slippage of produced fluids and solids down the pump between the reciprocating plunger and the barrel. Various types of seals and O-rings have been used to seal the void between the plunger and barrel and prevent the slippage of fluids and solids. These seals and O-rings, however, have limitations on operating durability, pump speed, depth and temperature, resulting in lost pump efficiency and the need for more frequent pump repairs or replacements.
Accordingly, a pump plunger with enhanced and prolonged sealing characteristics for a sucker rod pump is needed.